


Let's Get to Work

by isidore13



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M, canon-typical violence implied, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 14:12:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8893774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isidore13/pseuds/isidore13
Summary: Arthur and Eames' indulge in their second favorite activity.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mycitruspocket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mycitruspocket/gifts).



> Written for the Secret Saito Exchange, for [mycitruspocket](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mycitruspocket), who gave the prompt word 'skiing'. I hope you enjoy the little ficlet!

"So Eames was on skis on his level?" Arthur asked Ariadne, while they were waiting things out on the Yusuf's level.

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, and in the dream at least he was really a very good skier."

Arthur glanced over to where Eames was talking with Yusuf. "Really?"

Ari smirked at him, leaning back on her elbows, on the table where she was sitting. "Really... why do you ask?"

Arthur felt himself flushing. "No reason, really." He cleared his throat and dreamed himself up a cup of cocoa, taking a sip.

Ariadne huffed a laugh and hopped off the table, smirking at him over her shoulder and striding over to Yusuf. She dragged him away from Eames and over to a corner of the warehouse, whispering, and Arthur felt himself flushing all over and his brows furrowing. He sat up, about to protest, but suddenly Yusuf grinned at Ari and transferred the whole landscape into a wintery mountain.

Arthur started shivering immediately and he dreamed up a nice, heavy winter coat, pulling it on immediately, and then some gloves to go with it. He stormed over to Yusuf. "What the hell?" he demanded.

Yusuf smiled benignly. "Thought we all might like a nice ski."

Eames came over, grinning, and clasped Arthur's shoulder. "And you know the projections are making their way over," he said, apparently pleased.

Arthur turned to look at him and swallowed hard, looking at Eames in his ski wear, and cursed inwardly, because Eames was somehow even more gorgeous. "So," Arthur made himself say, with a smirk, and he dreamed himself into a similar outfit, making a larger, more deadly version of the rifle Eames was carrying. "Shall we take care of them?"

Eames grinned again, wickedly, his eyes glowing at Arthur, and he cocked his gun. "Let's go have some fun, darling," he purred, and Arthur couldn't help but grin back at him.


End file.
